tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Breeding
Introduction This is the step where you can combine your crops and make entirely new ones! There are a rumoured 16 entirely new crops from IndustrialCraft and are extremely hard and time-consuming to achieve. These are the types of plants capable of Cross Breeding: Dandelions, Roses, Melons, Pumpkins, Wheat, Reeds, and Netherwarts. *If possible, must get in seeds! There are various different type of new crops. A few that you can get are: Blackthorn, Cyazint, Ferru, Stickreed, Terrawart, Hops, Venomilia, Tulip, Cocoa, NEW! Red Wheat, Coffee bean plant? (More to be announced) Crossbreeding Calculator For a calculator that has data found by snooping around the IC2 source files, you can use the one listed here. http://ic2crops.nfshost.com/ Harvesting Process As you harvest a Plant in a crop, assuming it is fully grown, it will have a percentage chance of dropping something called a Seed Bag, along with its own respective crop. Seed bags are received when left-clicking your normal crop and will be known as Unknown Seeds (30126). Each seed bag has its unique seed and cannot be spawned. (As for as i know, The ID says 30126, but spawns Rubber instead) These "Unknown Seeds" can later be analyzed by a Cropnalyzer. It will first tell you the type of plant it is, if re-inserted into the Cropnalyzer it will tell you its Tier. Meaning the plants "Level" explained later. Once re-inserted again, it will tell you who has discovered it. Most Vanilla plants will say by Notch. A few of the new CrossBreeds may say other names. Finally, when re-inserted for the 4th time, it will tell you the the Seed's; Growth, Gain, and Resistance. This is extremely vital to your knowledge as you could potentially realize it's usefulness if the Gain was very high. Or if it were to grow quickly higher growth, and last of all its resistance to when stepped on. My List of what i know of these Plants: *Stickreed, Its Tier is IV, Discovered by: Raa1337 and most of all produces Sticky Resin! *Cocoa, Its Tier III, Discovered by Princess Zelda and most of all produces Cocoa! *Hops, Its Tier V, Discovered by Alblaka and most of all produces Hops! *Venomilia, Its Tier III, Discoverd by raGan and most of all produces Purple Dye. (Added fact, Its Poisonous) *BlackThorn, its Tier II, Discovered by Alblaka and most of all produces Ink Sac! *Cyazint, Its Tier II, Discovered by Alblaka and most of all produces Cyan Dye! *Tulip, Its Tier II, Discovered by Alblaka and most of all produces Purple Dye! (Non-Poisonous) *Reeds (sugar cane), are a Tier II plant, and was discovered by Notch. *Weeds are a tier 0 plant, and were discovered Alblaka. Crossbreeding Process HOW-TO! Cross Breeding Must be set-up in an orderly fashion. If not Cross Breeding would be Impossible. Here are some... Steps for the Beginners! 1. Place crop on each North, South, East, West directions on a 3 x 3 Hoe'd dirt with Water in the middle. 2. Place respective Crops in the Crop and wait until fully grown and the stick is almost unseen. 3. Once ready, Place a double-Crop on each of the North-east, North-West, South-East, South-West of the area. 4. Leave the crops to grow, and before long, new plants will begin to grow on the double-crops. 5. Re-Cross breed the plants with others to get even more Exotic new plants! Weeds These weeds are extremely bad towards your gain and towards your crops! At first they may seem like a sapling but it is horrible! They will spread amongst your other crops and eat all of it! There of course are a few things that you could do to resolve this issue! Symptoms: Grass near the area and if there seems to be tiny green things growing from in between the Crop. You yourself can either take care of these pesty things or have a Cropmatron do it for you! (Soon Explained) To be continued. The Tools, and the how-tos. Crop , Fertilizer , Weed-Ex , Hydrating Cell, and Cropmatron Crop is the MAIN use of Cross Breeding. (Duh.) Fertilizer; Made with Bonemeal and Scrap! Weed-Ex: Made with Redstone, Grin Powder, and an Empty Cell. (I advise you to make PLENTY of these) Hydrating Cell: used as a Watering Can. Literally. Also a tool needed for Cropmatron! Cropmatron: Oh... This machine is your heaven. Covering a 9 x 9 x 3 area, so it'll do all of its dirty work for you. It will Hold all Fertilizers (3 stacks), Weed-Ex (Max 3 Cans) and 3 Hydrating cells. Helping you with your every need. (Seriously, i suggest you get this machine as soon as you can. Friendly Suggestion) Never, EVER, step on any Cross Breed crop. All plants are extremely fragile and will even be trampled even if flying above it. Category:Brewing Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Cross Breeding